Días corrientes con mi armada(HEROES)
by LinkAnd0606
Summary: Kiran, un joven común con una habilidad inusual y estratega de la orden de los héroes, la cuál protege el reino de Askr del imperio de Embla. ¿Por qué vivencias pasará este chico cuando la calma envuelve los alrededores del castillo? ¿Paz? ¿Caos? ¿Mal entendidos? tener distintos héroes no era una tarea fácil...
1. 01: Invocaciones

01: Invocaciones.

Tragué en seco, mientras sentía una gota de sudor caer lentamente por mi frente, con la cabeza oculta bajo mi capucha. Sin darme cuenta, apreté de forma nerviosa el orbe verde que llevaba en mi mano derecha, indeciso...

¿Debería esperar un poco? ¿O mejor invocar ya? ¿acaso existe la posibilidad de que el resultado sea diferente con segundos diferencia? ¡AHHH!

Estas preguntas no me dejaban dormir...

Suspiré profundamente, haciendo lo posible para alejar todas las tontas intrigas de lado para proseguir con mis planes.

Despacio, coloqué el orbe sobre el altar, junto a otros 5 de color arcoíris a su alrededor, y finalmente, dí unos cinco pasos atras para alzar mis brazos y susurrar unas palabras que cruzaban por mi mente, eran vitales para usar esta habilidad especial: ¡La invocación!

Al terminar la frase, todo a mí alrededor fue cubierto por un haz de luz que lentamente se materializó en una figura, mis esperanzas eran altísimas. El reino de Askr necesitaba héroes fuertes, y traerlos desde sus mundos usando este poder era mi misión desde que tenía memoria...

 _..._

 _-Adelante, demuestrame tus habilidades - me ordenó el principe de Aslkr Alfonse, quién a pesar de actuar amable su semblante delataba que no confiaba en mí._

 _Nosotros éramos los únicos aquí, la comandante y la princesa estaban haciendo otras cosas._

 _-¡Va...vale!- respondí sin titubear, aunque su semblante solo empeoraba mis nervios. La invocación era una habilidad extraordinaria que podía ser capaz de traer héroes de otros mundos... No obstante, estaba la posibilidad de traer ante tí algun pueblerino corriente que más que ayuda solo sería una carga para el equipo._

 _Desde el inicio de los tiempos, nacieron muchas leyendas sobres distintos héroes espadachines quienes acompañados de grandes ejércitos enfrentaban los males de sus respectivos tiempo con una determinación digna de un heredero al trono, junto a una sabiduría inigualable._

 _Y esta vez... ¡debía demostrarle al destino que sabía mi papel en este mundo!_

 _Tras hacer los preparativos de la invocación y ser rodeado de la luz blanca, finalmente, la silueta apareció._

 _No pude evitar shockearme al ver que tras la luz había aparecido una de las tantas figuras legendarias. Una chica con cola de caballo, vestida con un traje de aprendiz, el viento revoloteaba su morada cabellera tal como las leyendas solían describir a estos héroes, y su mano derecha sujetaba el mango de su enfundada arma._

 _Alfonse se sorprendió, aunque quizás su expresión no superaba mi repentino shock._

 _¡Lo había logrado!_

 _La recién aparecida, desenfundó su arma, extendió un poco sus piernas y estiró su brazo armado hacia su derecha, esbozando una sonrisa -Mi nombre es Fir, aprendiz del arte de la espada, viajó por el continente en busca de nuevas técnicas. Estoy a tu servicio._

 _Mi cara no podía salir de su asombro en ese momento, porqué técnicamente esta era la primera invocación que logré con resultados positivos. Las lágrimas de felicidad no paraban de formarse en mi ojos._

 _-Lo Logré... ¡Lo logré!- alzé mis brazos para celebrar mi "victoria" acción que tomó por sorpresa a mis dos expectantes._

 _-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?- Fir me preguntó preocupada._

 _Sentí una mirada algo burlona de Alfonse, supuse que le causó gracia mi reacción._

 _No paré de demostrar mi euforia manteniendo mi ánimo positivo el resto del día(hasta que me dolieron las mejillas)_

 _..._

Usar la invocación era bastante arriesgado, se trataba de un poder que podría volver a cualquiera avaricioso por seguir invocando héroes más poderosos. Por ese motivo la habilidad decidió regularse a si misma a depender de la suerte. En mi tierra natal existían varios medios para utilizarla, yo apenas la había practicado, por eso me sorprendió lo que logré ese día.

Tras eso seguí practicando, en paralelo con mis técnicas de estratega. Tenía el presentimiento de que necesitaríamos guerreros más poderosos en un futuro cercano.

No podía decepcionar ni a askr, ni a los héroes en esta guerra contra Embla. Ellos ya habían pasado por lo mismo, estaba claro que entendían nuestras intenciones tras ser llamados por mi poder.

Yo, tenía que seguir entrenando, debía seguir invocando, era mi deber como el estratega de askr, y subcomandante de este ejército, ¡no podía fallarles a mis compañeros!

Finalmente, la luz desapareció y mi visión se enfocó con ligero shock al ver quién respondió a mí llamado.

Una figura fornida, de cabello castaño, quién tras un movimiento usando su acha y colocar el filo en el suelo, me observó con una sonrisa, una que hacía resaltar su bigote -mi nombre es Bartre, un guerrero por así decirlo, ¿crees que pueda ser suficiente para tu ejército?

-Ehh pues, ahh...- ¿Qué demonios debería decir? No es que odiara tener su ayuda, o que no fuera lo que esperaba... en parte.

-¿Qué ocurre chico? Pareces nervioso, ¿hiciste algo inapropiado?- insinuó entre risas.

¡Mierda... espero no lo haya dicho enserio!

¡Rápido Kiran, piensa una mentira!

-¡ALLÍ ESTÁS!

-Rayos...-murmuré, antes de mirar hacia atrás sobre mi hombro. La expresión de Bartre seguro es un dilema ahora mismo.

-¡¿Pensabas que podías esconderse de mí verdad?! ¡No dejaré que te salgas con la tuya!

-Ba...Bartre, puedo explicarlo...

Verán, hace unas semanas invoqué a Bartre por primera vez... Por alguna razón mi invocación seguía volviendolo a traer otras versiones similares de distintos héroes.

-No hace falta, lo vi con mis propios ojos...

-Si me permite, ¿quién eres tú?- preguntó el Bartre recién invocado.

-Soy tú, es difícil de explicar pero te lo aclararé luego, tengo asuntos pendientes con Kiran.

El recién aparecido asintió, ahora mirándome con los brazos cruzados - No suelo enojarme hasta este punto con mis líderes, ¡Por naga! ¿Qué hiciste?

Tragué en seco, ambos me miraban con la misma expresión amenazante. Di unos pasos hacia atrás, sin apartar la mirada, levemente esperanzado de encontrar la forma de escapar a escondidas.

-Verás compañero... ¡Este idiota, está saliendo con mi hija!

-¡QUÉEEEEEEE!

-Puedes volver a casa cuando quieras... eh ehhhh... jeje, nos vemos!- me despedí antes de salir corriendo de allí, apartando de mi mente la idea de parar al momento de escuchar las fuertes pisadas de ambos siguiendome.

-¡En serio no es lo que creen! ¡Déjenme explicarles!

-¡CALLATE Y DETENTE, ENFRENTA LAS CONSECUENCIAS!- me gritaron los dos a perfecto unísono.

Si tuviera que hacer un resumen explicando la habilidad de invocar, definitivamente colocaría lo increíble e importante que es para mí vida...

-¡No escaparás estúpido!- al unísono de nuevo.

Seguí mi camino a toda prisa, sin idea de donde parar, con la adrenalina al límite.

Pero...

Traía consigo la maldición de la suerte...

-¡QUÉ INFORTUNIO!- Grité finalmente, sin remota de idea de en dónde terminé perdiendo a los dos héroes ese día.


	2. 02:Estrategas

02: Estrategas-Hora de actuar...

Bien, la situación era bastante sencilla.

Un caballero con hacha se ocultaba detrás de un árbol a la derecha, un lancero nos espera en el puente, un espadachin justo detrás de este, y un mago azul sobre un pegasus sobrevolando el campo.

Respiré profundamente, analizando nuestra situación. Por la forma del mapa, mis unidades sufrirían daño de ese mago sin importar como ordene iniciar el combate, tenía que pensar muy bien a cuál enemigo terrestre atacar con el aliado adecuado para el trabajo.

El problema era, que el tomo de ese mago sumaba los aumentos de sus estadísticas al daño de su ataque, contando que llevaba equipado un aumento de velocidad impar. No cualquiera podría sobrevivir al segundo ataque de esa cosa...

Piensa... piensa... ugh...

Sería más sencillo si robin no me estuviera viendo con esa expresión tan seria. Ella era una estratega en su mundo, de las mejores relatadas en su leyenda, no soy nada en comparación, no obstante seguía siendo mi deber como estratega de Askr.

-Si no podemos recibir daño ahora... esperemos al siguiente turno- decidí con total seguridad -¡Reinhart, ve a la derecha de ese árbol, no te pongas en su rango de ataque!

-¡Entendido!- me dijo siguiendo las ordenes.

-Mmmm...- robin se quedó pensativa, cambiando su seria expresión a una dudosa.

-ahh, vale... ¡Fir, ve a la derecha y espera atacar a ese caballero!

-¡De acuerdo!- ella se ocultó frente al árbol.

-je- robin soltó una ligera risa.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, nada, continua- contestó con una sonrisa. Más que calmarme, me puso todavía más nervioso.

-¡Olphilia, ve detrás de Reinhard!

-¡Entendido!- respondió haciendo una pose heroica antes de proceder.

Suspiré, no estaba del todo seguro con mi estrategia, pero tenía que utilizar las ventajas que tenía a mí alcance para que mi armada sobreviviera.

-Bien Kiran, ¿cuál será mi orden?- preguntó Robin, con su grimorio en mano. Nisiquiera me dirigió la mirada.

-...- Robin usa un grimorio efectivo contra enemigos azules, pero su resistencia es bastante baja. Si la cálculo con la posible fuerza y aumento del enemigo no creo que sobreviva al segundo ataque. Crucé los brazos, intensificando mi mente. No tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, así que obté por una decisión sencilla -Robin, ve junto a Fir, te encargaras de atacar antes que ella.

A diferencia de los otros, ella suspiró antes de seguir mis ordenes entre risas.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, nada, Solo sigamos tu estrategía.

-¡Si tienes que decir algo dilo! Soy un invocador, no un estratega!

-Si, si me di cuenta.

-¡Hubieras dicho algo!

Y seguí discutiendo con ella durante un rato, sin darme cuenta, habíamos ganado el combate fácilmente... Por ese motivo fue que robin se burlaba, era fácil, pero mi inexperiencia había nublado mi juicio.

Que rabia...

Momentos después de terminar, me disculpé con mi armada, nervioso -Chicos... ni una palabra a Alfonse, ¿si?

Todos asistieron sonrientes, comprendiendo que solo fue causa del estrés, menos robin, que de nuevo, soltó otra risa.

-¡¿Ahora qué?!- pregunté disimulando no parecer frustrado. O fallando el intento.

-No nada, te discúlpate formalmente, y eso que fuieste tu quién nos pidió que no fuéramos formales entre nosotros.

-...afff

Desde entonces, decidí tomarme en serio mis prácticas de control del estrés.


	3. 03: Hogar

03: Hogar

Aproximadamente, pasaron alrededor de cinco meses desde que fuí invocado en Askr.

Nuestra situación actual contra Embla no a mejorado para nada, aunque por suerte logramos evitar que la guerra siguiera extendiéndose por el continente. No obstante, soy consciente de que solo será una paz efímera que podría destruirse cuando menos lo esperemos. Verónica, la princesa de Embla, no era para nada predecible.

-Su comportamiento era demasiado inestable, y lo peor es que poseía la misma habilidad que yo... invocación.

-Eso explica porqué posee sus propias versiones de los heroes- dijo Ana, bastante pensativa.

En estos momentos estabamos acampando, acompañados por otros 4 heroes: Fir, Ophilia, Robin, y Reinhardt.

Aunque la segunda estaba algo alejada fantaseando mientras observaba su grimorio, verla me causaba gracia, transportaba mi mente a mí alegre infancia.

-Entiendo... luchar contra mi padre varias veces se sentía muy extraño, era él, pero al mismo tiempo no...- comentó Fir, dudosa de sus palabras mientras observaba su arma.

-Es porque no era tu padre técnicamente. Es el de una fir diferente, de otra linea de tiempo- le explicó Ana. Conversar con los héroes era de sus actividades favoritas.

-¿Entonces podríamos encontrarnos con un lord roy, y un lord eliwood en contra nosotros?- preguntó temerosa.

-Tomando el contexto de esa suposición, si- contesté, ya había enfrentado a varios de hecho.

-Mmmm, no se si este bien, le prometí a mis padres serle fiel a la familia real antes de iniciar mi viaje.

-Pero eso fue a los de tu mundo, ¿no? No deberías preocuparte por ello- insinuó Robin, quién estaba leyendo un libro.

-Ademas, prometimos ayudar a Askr desde que fuimos invocado aquí- Dijo Reinhart, tomándome por sorpresa, a pesar de ser cierto -Aunque siempre estaremos del lado de Kiran, él fue quién nos llamó.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Fir, confusa.

-Si él decidiera unirse a Embla, o ser leal al reino de la princesa Fjorm, lo seguiré apoyando- tras esas palabras, robin asintió, estando deacuerdo.

Fir hizo un gesto de ohh, que me pareció lindo, antes de que fijará su mirada sobre mí, provocando que me sintiera nervioso.

\- Eso no pasara, la princesa y yo lo invocamos a él primero- argumentó Anna, sonriente a pesar del tema -Kiran prometió ayudar a Askr por cuenta propia, por eso confiamos en él.

Menos Alfonse, el tardó, jeje

-Confiar, eh...

Reinhart bajó la mirada.

Parpadeé intrigado, recordando que a pesar de todo el momento juntos, no tuve la oportunidad de preguntarles algo que me carcomia la duda... quizás, sea el momento oportuno.

-Disculpen, lamento no preguntar antes pero, ¿no hacían nada importante antes de ser invocados?

Los tres me miraron en silencio por unos momentos.

\- Mmmm, pues yo estaba dormida después de que junto a mí ejército acabara con cierta amenaza, de la nada aparecí con mi ropa arreglada y gimorio frente a tí. Estaba esperando a cierta persona especial...

-¡Ah! ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? Podría haberte devuelto a casa.

Robin hizo un gesto despreocupado con su mano derecha -Tranquilo, comprendí la situación, estaban en medio de una guerra. Además, Sharena me confirmó que una hora aquí son trigésimomillones de milisegundos en nuestras dimensiones, puedo volver como si nada en cualquier momento.

Suspiré aliviado, no lo tenía tan claro, y se me olvidaba ese detalle.

-Mmm, pues yo seguía viajando, apenas había pasado un mes desde que ayude a Lord Roy con su misión, nada interesante- Fir cruzó los brazos -la verdad nada me ata a mí tierra, podría seguir viviendo aquí durante un tiempo.

-¿De verdad? Vaya...- me rasqué la nuca, aunque confundido por mi propia acción, ¿Qué me pasa? ¿por qué me arden las mejillas?

Bueno, me alegra que ellas dos no tengan nada en contra de mi por lo menos...

-Yo estaba en el Río thracia, luchaba a muerte contra el príncipe Leif...- inició Reinhart, ya era su turno -Estaba cegado por las ordenes de Julius y el dolor del abandono de dos personas importantes para mí. Perdí la batalla, obviamente. Él tenía mas razones para ganar, bastantes comprensibles y nada egoistas- se calló por unos segundos mientras observaba la fogata. Ninguno de nosotros tres dijo nada, sabíamos que iba a continuar -Aparecí aquí tras mi derrota, supongo que el destino me dió una segunda oportunidad- levantó la mirada, mirándome -Muchas gracias, Kiran.

Quería decir algo, pero ninguna palabra salió. Claro que conocía el pasado de Reinhart, quién era uno de los antagonistas de la leyenda de Thracia 76. Pero en parte, me dió lastima lo que tuvo que pasar para volverse así. La vida podía llegar a ser muy injusta. Terminé asintiendole a Reinhart, sonriendo, aceptando su agradecimiento, era lo menos que podía hacer.

-¿Y tú Kiran?- preguntó Fir.

-¿Yo?

-Tu pasado, me interesa saber- Robin colocó una mano sobre su mentón. No, seguro quiere comprender mi inexperiencia táctica, ugh.

-Si, no perteneces a Askr, ¿verdad? ¿De dónde provienes?- hasta Rein se notaba interesado.

-Es, complicado...- miré de reojo a Anna, quien me miraba fijamente, con claro interés en el tema.

Con que nadie se risa, eh...

Suspiré, no tenía otra opción, conocía muy bien este tipo de curiosidad -No recuerdo el nombre de mi mundo, nisiquiera el de mi aldea. Solo conservo recuerdos leves de allí, como mis lecciones de invocación.

Fue un todo un proceso de aprendizaje estresante, hasta intentarlo con un simple pajaro era difícil. De hecho, jamás pensé que lo usaría para traer héroes.

-Suena como si hubieses tenido un cambio repentino al llegar aquí- insinuó Reinhard, antes de que pudiera soltar algo.

Me rasqué la nuca soltando una risa -En efecto, nisiquiera imaginé que llegaría a ser un estratega...

-Eso explica porque parecías perdido en nuestras primeras misiones- indicó Fir, con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Lo siento, de verás...

Ella negó -No, es mi culpa por haber tenido expectativas altas, mi padre decía que los estrategas encapuchados eran de buena suerte.

Con lo mucho que Bartreconfía en mí, de verdad lo imagino...

Ok no, almenos pude dormir rápido por el cansancio.

-Bueno Fir, estaría deacuerdo contigo, pero kiran va encontra de esa creencia.

Me caí de lado al escuchar eso, hasta mi estómago lo sintió como un golpe.

-Ya, ya, soy consciente de que soy un simple novato en esta guerra- desvíe mi mirada algo serio.

-No digas eso, sin tí no hubiésemos llegado tan lejos- me refutó Ana, tras darme un leve puñetazo en el hombro. Los demás a asistieron mientras sonreían.

Tienen razón...

Me limité a sonreír, quizás no hacía falta que recordará mi hogar, después de todo, Askr lo comenzó a ser desde el primer momento.

...


	4. 04:Pequeño Problema

04:Pequeño dolor de cabeza:

Que dia...- me quejé mientras miraba por una de las ventanas del castillo, estaba atardeciendo. Hoy pasé muchisimas horas entrenando a varios de los heroes recien invocados, y valió la pena...

Hasta que una dragona aterrizó sobre mí...

Sudé frío ante el recuerdo, quitandome la capucha, algo que no siempre hacia para mantener oculta mi identidad la mayoría del tiempo, pero no era necesaria bajo la protección del Castillo de Askr.

Suspiré, no debería perder el tiempo, en cualquier momento Anna me podría llamar para seguir entrenando o invocando héroes, el número solo aumentaba con el pasar de los días.

Genial, más y más trabajo... ni un segundo de descanso.

Tras una última vista, me fuí al pasillo que tenía a la derecha, dirigiéndome a mi dormitorio. Realmente necesitaba un descanso... No quería pensar en nada más... ya hasta sentía que solo habían orbes a mi alrededor.

-¡Kiran, Kiran!- una reconocible pequeña voz me llamaba. Al sentir un enorme nerviosismo, fingí ignorarla y apresuré mis pasos -¡Kiran, esperame!- sin hacerle caso aumenté mis pasos hasta empezar a correr, notando que ella me seguía.

Myrrh, la pequeña dragona del continente de Magvel.

-¡Ahora no puedo jugar!- le exclamé sin detener mis pasos. Haber huido de dos Bartres sin duda mejoró mi condición física.

-¡No es eso, escuchame!- ella seguía llamando, aumentando su velocidad-¡Kiran!

Seguimos así durante un rato, hasta pasábamos frente a otros héroes que nos miraban confundidos o entre risas, seguro pensarán que estábamos jugando, para mi desgracia, nadie notó que mi rostro exclamaba ¡ayudenme!

En uno de los pasillos alcancé a notar a Sharenna, quién sonrió al verme.

-¡Hey Kiran! ¿cómo...?

Le pasé de largo a toda prisa -¡Ahora no, Sharena lo siento!

-¡Kiran!- gritó Myrrh de nuevo, aunque por alguna razón más de felicidad que de ansias. Confundido miré sobre mí hombro, abriendo mis ojos como platos al verla tan cerca de mí... VOLANDO.

Maldición, olvidé por un instante esa habilidad...

Ella sonrió ampliamente al notar mi sorpresa. Adiós mundo cruel En el instante que ella rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos tras desaparecer sus alas -¡Te tengo!- exclamó con animos. En ese momento, perdí el equilibrio y seguí hacia delante notando una ventana frente a mí.

-Grandioso...

Y caímos...

-¡Kiran!- gritó Sharena preocupada apareciendo en la ventana, tranquilizandose al notar que Myrrh abrió sus alas para alentar nuestra caída, sin soltarme. No pude evitar sonreír avergonzadamente -Gracias a naga...

Al momento que quedé sentado en el suelo, Myrrh mantuvo su abrazo sobre mí espalda -¡¿Por qué huiste?! Solo quería hablar contigo.

Me rasqué la nuca soltando una ligera carcajada -perdona, lo que ocurrió esta mañana me dejó exhausto... No pretendía ansiarte.

-Quería disculparme, de verás...- sentí que ocultó su rostro en mi hombro - Cuando te aplasté sentí miedo, pensé que me gritarias y nuestra amistad acabaría, ¡Yo no quiero eso!

Asentí, dejándola proseguir.

-Me recuerdas a Ephraim... desde el principio no me trataste como a un monstruo- comentó -aunque fuese tímida te comportaste de la misma manera que lo haces con los demás, nada especial, nada diferente- hizo un ligero sonido que delataba que sonreía -me alegró que fuese igual a todos.

-Por supuesto, ustedes son mis amigos, mis compañeros- le dije tras acariciar su cabeza -que yo poseea la habilidad de invocarlos no me hace ningún dios o elegido, solo soy una persona común, y no me gustaría que se sintieran incómodos lejos de casa...

-Lo noté...- su tono de voz bajó -aún tras mil años sigo siendo joven, eso quiere decir que seguiré igual el día que mueras... cómo los demás- su tristeza era clara.

-¡Hey, es muy pronto para pensar eso!- ella se sorprendió -faltan bastantes años, apenas estamos comenzando. Todos aquí estamos para tí cuando lo necesites, ¿Si?- ella asintió sonrojada. Para su enorme edad seguía siendo una niña, podía hacerme una idea de todo lo que a pasado por su vida -claro que te perdono, pero tengo una condición...

-¿Uh?- parpadeó expectante.

-Recuerda disfrutar tu vida, ¿si?- me rasqué la nuca riendo, ¿Qué cosas estoy diciendo?

Myrrh sonrió, con determinación en su mirada - ¡Lo haré!


	5. 05: Ropa llamativa

05:Ropa llamativa:

-¡Lyn, dirigite al norte y espera cerca de ese arbol!

-¡A la orden!

Ella hizo lo que dije, con bastante prisa. Apesar de tener su espada enfundada, la Sol Kati, ella era capaz de sacarla en cuestión de segundos. Confiaba en ella para acabar con el caballero pegaso que también usaba espada.

Pero antes...

-¡Olivia, baila para Lyn!

-¡S..Si, entendido!- contestó algo nerviosa dirigiendose frente a la joven de sacar. Esta le dijo unas palabras que no pude entender antes de que la bailarina de Yssle danzara, potenciando su espíritu.

-Bien Lyn...- agarré mi arma para comunicarme a distancia -bloquea el paso del puente- ella asintió colocándose allí.

Limpié el sudor de mí frente, todo salía según lo planeado. Ahora le tocaba al duo b.

-Kiran, entiendo que todos mis superiores te respetan pero...- miré sobre mí hombro a quién hablaba, era Gray, hace poco que lo había invocado -¿No es peligroso traer bailarinas al campo de batalla?

Parpadeé confuso, mirando a Olivia, quién miraba a todos lados algo nerviosa, luego a él -Pues... nunca lo había pensado- me rasqué la nuca. En sí por haber invocado a varias dejé de hacerme esa pregunta, suponiendo que era normal en los ejércitos -son de mucha ayuda, no veo porqué no.

Él no parecía muy convencido. Silvia, quién estaba a unos pasos de nosotros escuchó, acercandose con prisa al pueblerino.

-Oh vamos, ¿acaso supones que somos un estorbo?- le preguntó con enojó, uniendo sus cejas.

\- No, no... eh- él la miró de arriba hacia abajo, luego a Olivia de la misma forma -ehhh...- optó por ver el cielo - me preguntaba si era seguro que vinieran sin armadura, sus ropajes son... llamativos.

-Cierto...- murmuré sudando frío, notando lo que llevaba puesto Silvia, no tenía ni idea de donde mirar sin enojaria, por lo que opté por ver sus pies -¿se sienten seguras en eso?

-¡Absolutamente!- exclamó acercándose a mí y levantando mi mirada, poniéndome nervioso -¡mirame a los ojos cuando me hables!

¿Acaso eres mi madre? Sudé ante el pensamiento soltando una risa A pesar de sus ropas, Ella si que era muy distinta a Olivia.

Espera...

-¡Kiran, el enemigo se acerca a Olivia!

¡Rayos, esta infefensa! -¡Gray, ve y protege a Olivia!

-¡A la orden!- él estaba por acercarse a ella pero se detuvo, sorprendido.

El espadachin que se acercó a ella intentaba atacarla con ataques precisos que esta esquivaba con gracia y elegancia, moviendo sus pies como si estuviera danzando, hasta Lyn la miraba sorprendida.

Olivia respondió a su atacante con un ataque preciso que lo dejó fuera de combate, para luego sorprenderse y gritar que lo sentía.

Silvia, quién seguía a mi lado, se acercó a Gray con una mirada triunfante-¿Ves?, no necesitamos armaduras, nuestro talento es la protección que necesitamos- finalizó comenzando a danzar para él, quién recuperó los animos.

Sin palabras, rascandome la nuca, me limité a sonreir.

¿De qué rayos me preocupaba?


	6. 06: Memorias quebradas

06:Memorias quebradas.

La luz que apareció tras terminar una invocación acabó por desaparecer. En su lugar, apareció una mujer de cabello blanco, y ojos violeta. Vistiendo un largo vestido blanco y unas sandalias. Era muy hermosa, pero a la vez parecía transmitir misterio con toda su presencia.

Tragué en seco, de cierta forma no me esperaba invocar a un héroe de posibilidad de aparición baja.

-Mi nombre es Deirdre- se presentó con una mano en su pecho, dando una reverencia -Muchas de mis memorias han desaparecido, lo siento- dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Gracias...Y bienvenida- contesté inseguro, ¿No recuerda nada? ¿entonces como debería comportarme frente a Ella? No quisiera darle una impresión errónea, o enfadados, ¿Que debería hacer?

-¡Bienvenida a la orden de los héroes, Deirdre!- le saludó Sharena, quién estaba a mi lado -No importa que no recuerdes quién eres, aquí serás bienvenida- se acercó a ella y la tomó de las manos, tomandola por sorpresa, a la vez que se presentaba.

-¿Uh, de verás?- bajó la miraza, dejándose llevar por la princesa, quién la acercó a dónde yo estaba tras bajar las escaleras.

-Si, te trataremos bien- me señaló -Él es Kiran, nuestro invocador y estratega, espero se lleven bien- me presentó sonriendo.

-Ah...-bajé la mirada, inseguro de que contestar. ¿Habrá algun héroe que la conozca.

-Un gusto, espero serte de mucha ayuda- volvió a sonreir -Y, emm...- se puso pensativa.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Sigurd... ¿sabes quién es?- preguntó con un tono de voz medio quebrado, aunque su mirada seguía perdida en la seriedad y confusión.

-No, no lo se- ella suspiró resignada -¿quién es?

-Tampoco lo sé, por eso pregunté.

Me lleva... -Peor entonces, asi menos podré ayudarte- suspiré.

Deirdre esbozó una media sonrisa, nada genuina, pero no de dolor. Podía sentirlo, y al mismo tiempo no lo comprendía.

-Ok, ok, que bueno que se lleven bien- Sharena intervino antes de que esto se pusiera incómodo -ven conmigo, te presentaré a los demás héroes, quizás logrén animarte.

-Vale, nos vemos Kiran- se despidió con una reverencia antes de seguir a la princesa, adentrándose al castillo.

-Gracias Sharena- dije suspirando, era la primera vez que no sabía que decir en frente de un héroe. Mi mente estaba totalmente en blanco, ¿por qué será?

Normalmente mi poder me transfería un resumen de los datos relevantes de un héroe cada vez que los convocaba, como lugar de origen, tipo de arma, y era. Con Deirdre solo obtuve que provenía de Jugdral, el continente conocido por la santa guerra genealogíca. Desconocía en parte varios puntos ocurridos en esta, pero seguro Sigurd, y Deirdre eran pilares centrales de los sucesos.

-Quizás, ¿debería invocarlo a él no?- me pregunté al salir de mis pensamientos, viendo la cantidad de orbes que me sobraban, sonriendo con determinación.

Si esto ayudaría a salvar las memorias de Deirdre, pues valía la pena intentarlo.


End file.
